cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Rooney
Mickey Rooney (1920 - 2014) Film Deaths * Words and Music'' (1948)' [Lorenz Hart'']: Dies of pneumonia after leaving the hospital and walking out in the rain to see his latest show; after leaving the theatre, he collapses in the street outside a shoe store. *The Bridges at Toko-Ri (1954)' [Mike Forney]: Killed in a small explosion when North Korean soldiers throw stick grenades at him. (Thanks to Mac) *''The Bold and the Brave'' (1956) [Dooley]: Killed in combat. *''Baby Face Nelson'' (1957) [Lester M. 'Baby Face Nelson' Gillis]: Machine-gunned by FBI agents in a cemetery. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Last Mile'' (1959) [John 'Killer' Mears]: Shot to death by prison guards when he tries to "escape" (actually a deliberate "suicide-by-cop"). We only hear the shots after he goes through the gates. * The Secret Invasion'' (1964)' [''Terrence Scanlon]: A German pill box with a large machine gun has Stewart Granger, Raf Vallone, Henry Silva all penned down. He figures a way to approach the pill box with hand grenades and blows the pill box and himself up. You see him draped over the pill box wall. *''Ambush Bay'' (1966) [Sgt Ernest Wartell]: Wounded in the leg as the commando unit is pursued through the jungle by the japs, he is left behind and when the japs get to him he produces 2 primed grenades and kills himself and a number of them. (Thanks to Brian) *'''''The Manipulator (B.J. Lang Presents) (1971) [B.J. Lang]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the chest with a sword, while performing Cyrano de Bergerac's death scene in his warehouse "film studio." *''Thunder County'' (Cell Block Girls; Convict Women; Swamp Fever; Women's Prison Escape) (1974) [Gas Station Attendant]: Presumably drowned or eaten by an alligator after the female convicts force him to jump out of the boat in the swamp; we only see Mickey jumping overboard, followed by a shot of the alligator. * The Domino Principle (1977)' [Spiventa]: Shot to death, along with Edward Albert in a shoot-out with Gene Hackman. *Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker (1991; video)' [Joe Petto]: Killed (off-screen) by his creation (Brian Bremer); his body is shown afterwards when Jane Higginson discovers him. (Thanks to Robert) * Babe: Pig in the Big City'' (1998)' [''Fugly Floom]: Dies (off screen) of old age; his body is seen when paramedics wheel him out of Mary Stein's hotel and his death is confirmed when Thelonious the orangutang (voiced by James Cosmo) claims he "couldn't wake him up". TV Deaths *Murder, She Wrote: Bloodlines (1993)''' [''Matt Cleveland]: Bludgeoned to death with a flashlight by Ami Dolenz by the side of the road; his body is shown afterwards when Angela Lansbury discovers him, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Ava Gardner *Ex-husband of B.J. Baker *Ex-husband of Martha Vickers *Ex-husband of Elaine Devry *Ex-husband of Carolyn Mitchell *Ex-husband of Marge Lane *Ex-husband of Carolyn Hockett *Husband of Jan Chamberlin Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Category:World War Two veteran category:Natural causes victims Category:Stage Actors Category:Writers Category:Child Actors Category:Conservatives Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Comedians Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Actors who died in George Miller Movies Category:War veterans Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Comedy Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Animation Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Babe Cast Members Category:Full House cast members Category:The Muppets cast members Category:The Fox and the Hound cast members Category:Pete’s Dragon cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Landis Movies Category:Died during production